Tradescantia Pallida
by Fairypie
Summary: La vengeance avait un visage... Celui d'une fille à moitié à poil aux allures de cyborg prétendant vouloir devenir l'épouse du Dixième Vongola ? !
1. Prologue

**Hey !** Je prend enfin mon courage à deux mains pour poster sur ce site ! J'espère que ça vous plaira même s'il y a un OC ^^"

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews objective ! Je préfère la sincérité ! Merci à Bel-Oujisama pour m'avoir donné un avis et m'avoir aider à poster ~

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, l'auteur génialissime qui a tant fait fantasmer les yaoïstes dans mon genre avec son manga formidable ! (l'OC m'appartient quand même)

* * *

**~Prologue : Je suis une future épouse~**

Il pleuvait à flot lorsque Tsuna quitta la maison ce matin-là alors que la veille, Reborn avait eu la brillante idée de confier tous les parapluies de la maison à Giannini pour qu'il ne s'approche pas des Anneaux Vongola. Il tombait un tel déluge que Fuuta en était cloué au lit et notre parrain en herbe déplora le fait qu'il allait sans doutes finir dans le même état, trempé comme il était. En dehors de cela, la journée se déroula aussi tranquillement que possible pour une journée de boss de la mafia, c'est à dire quelques mésaventure comme un énième capharnaüm orchestré par Gokudera, indigné de voir son adoré Dixième trempé jusqu'aux os, ou encore une course poursuite menée par un Hibari souhaitant rappeler à l'ordre l'herbivore qui prétendait être son boss pour être arrivé une fois de plus en retard -il garderait pour lui le fait qu'en réalité voir le châtain trempé enflammait ses hormones...-.

Une journée tout à fait normale, vraiment.

Aussi en rentrant, Tsuna s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il allait voir bientôt. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'en entrant dans son salon, il se retrouverait face à une fille vêtue d'une simple chemise –la sienne qui plus est- et qui sirotait tranquillement un thé ?!

« -Bienvenue, _Amato_… Lâcha la jeune inconnue d'une voix presque murmurée.

-H-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?! »

* * *

Notre petit parrain dû se faire remettre les idées en place par Reborn à coup de pied dans la nuque. Une fois calmé il put examiner la jeune fille plus en détails –bien que rougissant à cause de sa tenue- . La première chose qui le frappa fut un éclat familier dans les iris améthyste qui le fixaient, un éclat qui lui donna la chair de poule pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Elle avait des cheveux violets incroyablement longs -de quoi concurrencer Squalo- et tenus en une paire de hautes couettes. Une frange carrée encadrait un visage aussi harmonieux mais aussi inexpressif que celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Son corps menu qui la faisait ressembler à une enfant rentrait sans problème dans la chemise -à peine plus blanche que la peau de l'inconnue- du pourtant pas bien grand Tsuna. Le tout la faisait sembler à la fois fragile et inhumaine, une poupée parfaite ou une humaine imparfaite.

« -Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ?! Qui est cette fille ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Tsunaze. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai emmenée ici.

-Alors que fait-elle là ? Et pourquoi elle est dans cette tenue ?

-La pluie… Souffla-t-elle.

-Elle est arrivée ici trempée, la mama n'est pas là alors je lui ai prêté tes vêtements.

-Hum… Qu-quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux me dire qui tu es ? Demanda le châtain à l'inconnue.

-Piuma… Chef de l'escouade _Necromancer_ du White Spell…

-White Spell ?! M-mais alors tu es…

-Famille Millefiore… Petite sœur de Byakuran… »

* * *

Il n'en revenait pas… Byakuran avait une sœur ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait comme une ressemblance mais en même temps elle semblait très différente… Pourtant son Hyper Intuition semblait lui signaler qu'elle disait la vérité. Il s'en voulait déjà énormément d'avoir dû tuer le Millefiore dans le futur, aussi mauvais soit-il. Mais maintenant qu'il apprenait qu'en plus il avait une sœur… Qu'avait-elle dû ressentir à l'annonce de la nouvelle ? Il pouvait facilement imaginer sa Kyoko-chan pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps si il devait arriver quelque chose à son frère. La simple perspective de la voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. La dénommée Piuma était surement venue se venger, elle avait vraiment de quoi le haïr après tout.

« - Je… Tu es venue du futur pour m-me tuer ? Demanda-t-il après avoir dégluti.

-…Pas vraiment. Dit-elle simplement en croquant un gâteau de riz d'une main et en zappant les chaînes de la télé à l'aide d'une télécommande de l'autre.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Si Piuma n'en avait pas après lui, pourquoi était-elle là ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi détendue en face de l'assassin de son aîné ?

-Je suis venue pour devenir l'épouse de Sawada Tsunayoshi, le Vongola Decimo. » Expliqua finalement la Millefiore sans quitter l'écran de télé des yeux comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

* * *

Bien qu'à l'extérieur il ne se résumait plus qu'à une statue de sel, notre pauvre châtain n'en menait pas large. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Son épouse ?! La mention de ce mot faisait bel et bien apparaître un visage dans l'esprit du Dixième… Mais plutôt que celui de cette fille qu'il venait de rencontrer, c'était celui d'une petite rousse bien connue qui envahissait son esprit. Or ce visage souriant semblait se fissurer quelque peu sous la révélation de la fille amethyste.

« -Epouse ?! M-mais tu es une Millefiore !

-La Famille n'existe plus… Dit-elle, une avec une imperceptible mélancolie dans la voix. Mais j'ai promis à Onii-chan que si quelqu'un le battais, je devrais l'épouser.

-Quel genre de frère peut faire faire une promesse pareille à sa sœur ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Piuma est très puissante, elle sera un atout conséquent pour les Vongola . Expliqua l'Arcobaleno, de toute évidence pour cette union.

-Reborn ! N'approuves pas comme ça ! Je viens juste de la rencontrer et nous sommes mineurs tous les deux !

-Je saurais te rendre heureux, Amato… dit Piuma, les joues légèrement roses et les mains jointes contre son cœur.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J-j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ! »

Elle finit par se lever, laissant la télécommande tomber plus loin sur le canapé, et emprunta les escaliers menant à l'étage, laissant derrière elle un Tsunayoshi interloqué.

-Il semblerait que Piuma va rester un moment dans cette époque. Déclara Reborn en sirotant un expresso.

-Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

-Qui sait. Mais tu restes Tsunaze après tout. Si tu t'en veux autant pour la mort de Byakuran, cette fille t'apportera l'occasion te de racheter.

Le Decimo soupira longuement, son tuteur savait quelque chose, c'était sûr. La venue de cette étrange fille le dérangeait sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Son Hyper Intuition était en alerte, et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Pouvait-il vraiment l'aider après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Il sentait qu'un énorme fléau s'abattrait à nouveau sur lui et ses amis, d'autres combats allaient surement avoir lieu… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour retourner dans leur Namimori calme et paisible. Il avait peur, quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt arriver…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! NE DORS PAS NUE DANS MON LIT !"

Il n'allait pas pouvoir profiter d'une vie tranquille de sitôt…


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey ! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, le prologue a été **remplacé,** plus long et plus explicite. **Allez le lire** avant de commencer ce chapitre !

* * *

__**~Chapitre 1 : Je suis un cyborg ?~**

_Une pièce circulaire. _

_Une grande pièce ronde aux murs blancs métalliques. Quelques colonnes dans les mêmes tons trônaient çà et là et semblaient parcourues par les veines d'un flux d'énergie lumineuse. Trois filets d'eau glissaient contre les murs avant de venir former plusieurs arabesques sur le sol, lui-même recouvert d'un duvet d'herbe et parsemé de petites fleurs bien particulières. Des fleurs roses à trois pétales et aux feuilles mauves. On se serait cru dans le jardin d'un sanctuaire ancien et magique. _

_« Qu'en penses-tu, Piu-chan ? ~ » Chantonna une voix joueuse._

_Cette même voix s'adressait à la jeune fille aux longues couettes au centre de la salle, droite comme un i et qui semblait regarder autour d'elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler et lui adressa un hochement de tête en guide de réponse. Cela voulait sans-doutes dire qu'elle aimait bien. _

_« -Ton grand frère adoré a conçu cette pièce exprès pour toi. ~_

_-Je n'augmenterais pas ton stock de chamallows pour autant…_

_-Mais euuuuuuh ! Piu-chaaaaaaan ! ~~ Chouina le plus âgé. Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Tu vas subir le chatouillis infernal ! »_

_Mais à peine s'était-il élancé dans la direction de sa cadette qu'une main vint frapper sans aucune douceur le haut de son crâne, ne manquant pas d'y former une bosse. Le Millefiore se remit à pleurnicher et prit un ton ainsi qu'une posture dramatique. _

_« Aaaah ~ Pourquoi mon adorable sœur dont je ne souhaite que le bonheur est-elle si cruelle avec moi ? ~ » _

_Alors qu'elle écoutait –ou plutôt n'écoutait plus- ses jérémiades, Piuma tourna la tête et distingua une porte au fond de la salle. Les pieds d'une arche se dressaient de chaque côté et cette dernière était entourée d'une plante grimpante dont la jeune fille ne connaissait pas le nom. _

_« -Onii-chan, cette porte c'est…_

_-Oh ? Tu l'as reconnue ? C'est la salle où ton cher frère voyage dans les mondes parallèles. ~ Pour l'atteindre il faudra passer par cette pièce! Je compte sur toi pour protéger cet endroit, Piu-chan. ~ »_

La fille améthyste ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Une douce chaleur sorti Tsuna de son paisible sommeil. Ce n'était pas la chaleur mortelle des électrochocs avec lesquels son tuteur le réveillait habituellement, non. C'était une chaleur réconfortante et… à l'odeur de lavande. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais abandonna bien vite face à l'éclatante lumière du soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Il préféra donc se tourner sur le côté, de manière à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus dans un angle où ils pourraient être éblouis avant de les ouvrir péniblement, lui révélant le visage –beaucoup trop près à son goût- d'une fille aux yeux violets qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu.

« -Bonjour, Amato… Murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants de manière contrastée avec son visage figé.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon avant de reconnaître la Millefiore qu'il avait rencontré hier. Pi-Piuma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ET MET DES VETEMENTS !

-Ils séchaient ici. Dit-elle en désignant une corde tendue de chaque côté de son plafond –un autre coup de Reborn sans doutes- sur laquelle étaient accrochés des vêtements de fille. Et je voulais voir Amato dormir…

-Qu-quoi qu'il en soit dépêches-toi de te rhabiller ! » Répondit-il en lui tournant le dos, les joues rouges.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de saisir ses vêtements et de commencer à les enfiler dos à lui. Cependant le châtain remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sur son dos, il y avait comme… Comme des socles. Deux espèces de socles ovales en métal comme on en verrait dans n'importe quel film de Gundam. En regardant mieux elle avait aussi d'étranges orbes rouges cerclées de métal, accrochées sur ses poignets. Il déglutit péniblement, un visage inexpressif, des attributs de robot… Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit… Un cyborg ?! D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas poussé son cri siiiiii viril, il est temps d'y remédier !

«-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en enfilant son haut.

-Euh… Rien, rien du tout ! Ahahaha ! » Dit-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

« J'y vais ! Maman, occupes-toi de Piuma ! »

Sur ces mots Tsunayoshi parti avec Reborn pour le Collège de Namimori, laissant sa « fiancée » seule. Nana prépara du thé et les deux filles le sirotèrent ensemble.

« -Le thé vert de Belle-maman est bon…

-Ara, ravie qu'il te plaise ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je t'apprendrais à le préparer si tu veux ! Puisque tu vas rester un moment parmi nous.

-J'en ferais pour Sawada-kun lorsque nous serons mariés…

-Ara, ara ! S'exclama la Mama. Je pensais que Tsu-kun était amoureux de la petite Kyoko ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait changé ! »

Si la mère de Tsuna avait su que cette simple remarque réveillerait un démon rongé par une insatiable possessivité et jalousie, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais formulée. Elle aurait pu commencer à avoir quelques doutes lorsqu'elle entendit le fracas d'une tasse venant de se briser et qu'elle vit son invitée quitter la cuisine, silencieuse et titubante. Mais Nana Sawada restera à jamais l'éternelle naïve Nana Sawada.

* * *

Même un idiot comme Tsuna aurait pu deviner que Gokudera piquerait encore une crise lorsqu'il apprendrait pour Piuma sans que son Hyper Intuition n'ait à s'en mêler. Cependant il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la réaction que son gardien de la pluie venait d'avoir. En effet, au lieu de rire et de tenter de calmer le jeu comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, il tirait _la_ tête sérieuse, celle qui était si rare qu'elle en était effrayante.

« -Dixième ! Vous devez vous débarrasser de cette fille sans plus tarder ! C'est la sœur de Byakuran ! Je suis sûr qu'elle attend le meilleur moment pour vous poignarder dans votre sommeil !

-Byakuran a commis trop d'atrocités pour qu'on puisse se permettre de faire confiance à cette fille. Surenchérit Takeshi sur un ton grave, se souvenant alors de la mort de son père dans le futur.

-C-calmez-vous tous les deux ! C'est difficile à expliquer mais… Je sens qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal… On peut lui faire confiance.

-…Mah ! Si Tsuna le dis ~

-Tch, Si cette fille tente quoi que ce soit envers le Dixième du Nom je donne ses tripes à bouffer à Uri… » Maugréait le gardien de la tempête.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une minute que Piuma fixait le bâtiment du Collège de Namimori. L'école… Depuis combien d'années n'y était-elle pas allé ? Elle avait dû interrompre son cursus scolaire lorsque son frère lui annonça un beau matin qu'il allait rejoindre la mafia. Il avait été retrouvé en pleurs et attaché à une chaise dans la cave aux alentours de 18 heures par la police que des voisins alarmés par les cris avaient contacté. La jeune fille en face en train de brûler plusieurs paquets de chamallows. Cependant elle ne parvint pas à le faire changer d'avis et dû le suivre dans cette suicidaire entreprise pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, du moins autant que possible. Son aîné était si frivole… Il fallait qu'elle le surveille, il fallait qu'elle le _protège_. Mais maintenant c'était sur le Decimo qu'il fallait qu'elle veille en éliminant toute les filles trop proches de lui, à commencer par cette « Kyoko » qu'avant mentionné la Mama.

« Herbivore, seuls les élèves et le personnel sont autorisés à entrer ici. »

Lorsque la fille aux cheveux violets se tourna, son regard croisa celui bleu-gris d'un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle aux cheveux noirs de jais et à l'aura menaçante. L'affrontement visuel entre ces deux créatures polaires jeta pour ainsi dire un froid dans l'ensemble de la cour, gelant sur place quelques malheureux élèves qui passaient par là.

« -Je dois entrer…

-Je vais te mordre à mort. »

La tension augmenta, se faisant palpable malgré l'inexpressivité des deux personnages et alors que l'orbe sur le poignet de Piuma commençait à briller une voix connue des deux se fit entendre.

« -Ciaossu, Hibari.

-Bébé… Je n'ai pas le temps de te mordre à mort.

-Piuma est une élève transférée, elle visite l'école aujourd'hui. Expliqua l'Arcobaleno, surprenant autant Kyoya que la Millefiore bien qu'aucun des deux ne le laisse paraître.

-…Ne sois pas en retard demain, herbivore. Dit-il simplement avant de passer son chemin.

-Pourquoi… ? Demanda Piuma.

-On ne sait toujours rien de toi, ce sera plus simple pour te surveiller. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et parti à la recherche de son fiancé.

* * *

« -Tch, Si cette fille tente quoi que ce soit envers le Dixième du Nom je donne ses tripes à bouffer à Uri…

-N-ne lui donne pas des humains à manger ! Et puis Uri est resté dans le futur ! »

Le petit châtain fut interrompu par une soudaine odeur de lavande qui avait pris place à sa droite.

«-Piuma ?! Pou-pourquoi tu es à l'école ?!

-Ahaha ! Alors c'est elle la sœur de Byakuran ? C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent ~

-Hey là ! Ne restes pas aussi près du Dixième du Nom ! »

Au lieu de l'écouter elle enroula ses bras autour de ceux de Tsuna qui rougit sous la surprise. Cependant il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Ses mains, jusqu'à ses poignets étaient gelés mais tout le reste du bras semblait de température normale… Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? L'hypothèse du cyborg se renforça. Il put constater une fois de plus qu'il ne savait vraiment rien d'elle malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans le futur.

« -Tu m'cherches ?! Bas les pattes ! Qui penses-tu être pour te permettre de te rapprocher autant du Dixième ?! Beuglait Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite.

-Sa future épouse… Dit-elle simplement.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était parfaitement normal ! Et je te répète que je n'ai jamais donné mon accord ! »

Il y eut un instant de blanc avant qu'Hayato ne reprenne ses esprits et vocifère une trainée d'insultes à l'égard de la Millefiore. Yamamoto s'était dépêché de le retenir avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge.

« -Lâches-moi, crétin de Baseballeur ! J'vais l'exploser !

-Mah mah, du calme ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est surprenant, c'est une nouvelle qui va faire des jaloux ~ »

A des distances plus ou moins grandes, Reborn, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Basil, Xanxus et Dino Cavallone éternuèrent.

« -Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça !

-Tsuna-kun ~ Pas d'accord avec quoi ?

-« Kun »? Tilta Piuma »

-Ah! Kyoko-chan!

-« Chan » ? Tilta-t-elle de nouveau. »

La fille aux couettes violettes de planta devant la dénommée Kyoko et la fixa pendant un moment sans rien dire alors que son aura semblait se faire de plus en plus obscure, ne répondant pas à la petite rousse qui lui demandait joyeusement si elle était amie avec son camarade de classe. Elle finit par se tourner vers le Decimo, le visage neutre.

« -Je veux étudier ici…

-H-heiiiiiiiin ?!

-Surveiller Amato…

-Mais un cyborg ne peut pas aller en cours !

-Cyborg… ? répéta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Dixième du Nom, de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Euh… Ri… Rien… »

En y réfléchissant c'était idiot, le jeune parrain laissa échapper un long soupire. Avec Piuma en plus, la vie en Collège Namimori allait être encore plus mouvementée, pour le plus grand malheur d'un certain chef du Comité de Discipline qui risquerait de se défouler sur lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2 et commencement du bonus des mondes parallèles de Piu-chan ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ~

**PS :** Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances.

* * *

**~Chapitre 2 : Je suis une élève transférée~**

Le Scorpion Vénéneux était présentement occupé dans la conception d'une œuvre d'art culinaire –qui dégageait une fumée arc-en-ciel des plus louches- et ne remarqua pas immédiatement la petite silhouette violacée qui avait pris place à ses côtés.

« -Bianchi-sempai… Vous êtes une spécialiste de l'amour ?

-« Sempai » ? S'exclama-t-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire ravi. Et bien ma foi… Tu as besoin de conseils ?

-Je dois empêcher Amato de regarder les autres filles…

-Je vois, je vois ~ Et bien voilà ce que tu dois faire… »

* * *

Le lendemain, chez les Sawada, Tsuna se tenait devant la porte et enfilait à la hâte ses chaussures, un toast coincé entre les lèvres –un miracle compte tenu de la vicieuse habitude de son tuteur à lui voler sa nourriture-.

« Piuma ! On va être en ret- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Le Decimo faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Devant lui, descendant les escaliers en bois, se trouvait Piuma avec son nouvel uniforme, jusque-là tout allait bien… Mais pourquoi, pourquoi diable des guirlandes de chamallows pendouillaient de part et d'autre de son corps comme sur un sapin de noël ?!

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que çaaaaaa ?!

-Clé n°32 : Porter son uniforme de manière sexy. Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle récitait un texte.

-Et on peut savoir qui t'a dit que des guirlandes de chamallows l'étaient ?!

-Onii-chan.

-Ben t'as tout faux ! »

Tsuna se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Quel genre d'éducation elle avait reçu ? Si elle avait grandi avec le phénomène qu'était Byakuran, il pouvait s'attendre au pire… Il pensait qu'avec quelqu'un de calme comme Piuma, il n'y aurait pas trop de grabuge causé par elle et qu'il pourrait donc se concentrer sur ses problèmes majeurs –à savoir ses gardiens et Reborn-… Mais cette fille était aussi cinglée que tous les mafieux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent ! Aura-t-il un jour droit à une vie tranquille ?

* * *

« -Merde ! C'est encore ce prof remplaçant diabolique de Reboyama ! Se lamentait un élève.

-_Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! _Pensait notre pauvre parrain en se frottant nerveusement les cheveux, caché le plus possible derrière ses livres.

-Voici une nouvelle élève qui vient d'Italie, viens te présenter. Expliqua le tuteur-tueur»

Lorsque Piuma entra dans la classe, tous les élèves -hormis ceux qui la connaissaient déjà : Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Kyoko-, filles comme garçons poussèrent un « Oooooooh ! Trop mignonne !» à l'unisson. Tsunayoshi en fut d'ailleurs très étonné, elle était si jolie que ça ?

« -Piuma Gesso, enchantée… Déclara-t-elle simplement en inclinant la tête.

-Bien, ta place est au fond à droite. »

Elle s'y déplaça sans un mot de plus et Tsuna pu sentir pendant tout le cours son regard, plus brûlant qu'il l'aurait voulu, posé sur lui –sa place étant deux rangées avant celle de la Millefiore-. Comment une fille qui montrait si peu ses émotions pouvait être aussi passionnée ?

* * *

Vers midi elle était déjà aussi populaire que Kyoko –et avait même été surnommée « l'ange de Namimori »-, les élèves masculins envisageaient déjà d'organiser une compétition pour savoir laquelle des deux était la plus jolie. Son manque de parole fut attribué au fait qu'elle était étrangère et ne parlait pas bien le japonais. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion les élèves venaient lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ses origines et sa vie personnelle.

« -Piuma a vraiment la côte !

-Mais elle est vraiment mignonne ! Tu ne trouves pas, Tsuna-kun ?

-B-ben euh… Pas spécialement… marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Il ne voulait pas que sa bien-aimée se méprenne !

-Hihihi, pas dans ce sens-là ! Mais elle dégage quelque chose d'attachant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de la protéger !

-Je… Je suppose…

-Je vis avec lui. Le coupa Piuma en pointant son fiancé du doigt, répondant à la question de l'une de ses camarades de classe. »

Point. Point. Point. Corbeau.

Il y eu une quinzaine de secondes de blanc avant que les élèves ne s'écroulent dans un « QUE WAAAAAAAH ?! ! » parfaitement synchronisé et ne se tournent vers Tsuna avec un air meurtrier, Tsuna qui sentait clairement qu'il avait intérêt à fournir une explication ou à quitter la ville pour le restant de sa vie.

« -SAAAAAWAAAAADAAAAA !

-HIIIIIIIIIIII ! IDIOTE !

-Piuma-chan ! Quelle est votre relation exactement ?! Demanda l'un des membres de son fan club -créé il y a 10 minutes- en lui saisissant les épaules.

-Je suis sa fian-

-Ma cousine ! C'est ma cousine ! S'exclama le châtain en plaquant une main contre la bouche de la source de ses problèmes. »

Après s'être fait réprimandé par sur futur mari –même si elle l'avait décidé toute seule- et avoir promit de ne pas l'appeler « Amato » ou autre à l'école, Piuma et Tsunayoshi rejoignirent leurs compagnons pour déjeuner, la fille à couettes ayant insisté pour lui faire son bentô et ayant bien veillé à ce que son fiancé et sa rivale –à savoir Kyoko- ne soient pas côte à côte.

« -Oh, Tsuna-kun, on dirait que tu sens la lavande. Remarqua Kyoko.

-Ah ! C'est vrai ! Constata-t-il en reniflant la veste de son uniforme. Une minute, cette odeur c'est…

-Sawada-kun, fais « aah »… L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Piuma en lui tendant une portion d'omelette roulée du bout de ses baguettes comme si elle n'était pas du tout concernée.

-Piuma… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire… ? Menaça-t-il presque en souriant nerveusement et en désignant sa veste.

-Clé n°40 : Aspergez ses vêtements de votre parfum pour que les autres filles sachent qu'il vous appartient. (HS : Une rime en alexandrins ?! WTF ?!)

-C'est quoi cette idée tordue ?! ! Et ne dis pas ça comme si c'était parfaitement normal !

-Sawada-kun, fais «aah »… Répéta-t-elle avec son habituel visage inexpressif.

-Qu'on me rende ma vie tranquille ! !

-Hihihi, vous vous entendez-bien ~ Gloussa Kyoko, ignorant tout du tumulte intérieur du châtain. »

* * *

A la fin de la journée, sur le chemin du retour, Tsuna était complètement déprimé. Avec tout le cirque que Piuma avait fait, il pouvait définitivement dire adieu à son idylle avec Kyoko… Allons, la situation ne pouvait pas être si dramatique, il devait bien y avoir un côté positif au fait d'être forcé à renoncer à la fille qu'il aime pour la sœur d'un type qui avait voulu le tuer et régner sur le monde… Un côté positif… Un côté positif… Au moins avec une fille aussi protectrice que Piuma, il n'aurait plus à craindre les avances de ses gardiens –il devenait urgent de s'occuper des cas de Gokudera-kun, Mukuro et Hibari-san-. Positiver, il devait positiver…

La sœur de Byakuran quant à elle se contentait de marcher à côté de lui sans dire un mot. Bizarrement il semblerait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui avait produit l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle attendait. Il semblait totalement abattu… Elle sembla réfléchir un instant sur ce qu'elle devait faire dans cette situation puis de souvint de la solution et sans prévenir elle lui saisit la main. Le contact avec cette dernière gelée fit frissonner notre jeune parrain.

« -Hiiiiiiiii ! Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?!

-Clé n° 65 : Lui tenir la main le plus souvent possible…

-Mais c'est quoi à la fin cette histoire de clés ?

-C'est écrit là. Expliqua-t-elle en sortant de son sac un petit livre à la couverture rose bonbon.

-« Lui, elles et moi : Les 300 clés pour le garder près de vous… Tome 1 : Etablissement scolaire par BIANCHI GOKUDERA » ?! ! Lut-il. Se pourrait-il que… CE SOIT ELLE LA SOURCE DE MES PROBLEMES DEPUIS LE DEBUUUUT ?! !

-Tu dois être content. Déclara Reborn qui s'était perché sur la tête de Piuma. Bianchi ne veut plus te tuer et elle essaye même d'aider le Tsunaze que tu es sur le plan relationnel.

-Bizarrement ça me réjouis pas des masses ! Et depuis quand Bianchi écrit des livres ?! »

Dans la demeure Sawada. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et au tatouage de scorpion sur le bras éternua. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle était enrhumée puis haussa les épaules et se replongea dans ses activités à travers son ordinateur portable, c'est-à-dire la poursuite l'écriture de son tome 5 : « Jours de fêtes et lieux publics ».

* * *

**~Les petits mondes parallèles de Piu-chan~**

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent sur un bébé en costume assis sur les genoux d'une fille à l'air blasé dans une robe rose à froufrous digne d'une idole.

« -Ciaossu ~ C'est moi le tueur n°1, Reborn.

-…Piuma. Dit simplement la fille à couette.

-Nous voici réunis pour ce bonus où Piuma vous fera partager des informations inédites. ~

-Les enregistrements des mondes parallèles visités par Onii-chan. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant la clé USB qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant ~ cancana le bébé en souriant sadiquement.

-Onii-chan n'est plus là… mais j'ai pensé que les lectrices pourraient vouloir regarder leur personnage favori dans les autres mondes alternatifs.

-Nous commençons donc par la demande de Bel-Oujisama : « Que serait-il arrivé si Hibari avait été une femme ? (et que le reste des persos restaient des hommes ?) » »

Piuma s'installa sur l'ordinateur et pianota dessus alors qu'un écran de projection descendait progressivement du plafond.

« Bien, installez-vous, ça commence ~ » Annonça Reborn avant que toutes les lumières ne s'éteignent.

* * *

C'était une journée tout à fait habituelle au Collège Namimori. Le soleil brillait, Hibird chantait et les os craquaient. La terrible présidente du Comité de Discipline : Hibari Kyoshiko corrigeait quelques fous qui avaient osé venir à l'école sans avoir correctement noué leur cravate. Sa longue chevelure de jais tenue en queue de cheval virevoltait fièrement au même titre que la jupe de son uniforme. Sur la manche droite de sa chemise -qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine conséquente- était accroché un brassard rouge et or. C'était elle, la beauté incroyablement forte qui régnait sur la ville et dont on craignait même de prononcer le nom. Les rumeurs étaient devenues Légende : celle du Lycoris de Fer.

« KYAAAAA ! KYOSHIKO-SAMA ! »

Encore… Encore ces herbivores de groupies qui refusaient de la laisser tranquille peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle les mordait à mort… Avec le temps elle avait même fini par laisser tomber car ennuyée de voir ces filles revenir à chaque fois. Alors qu'elle allait simplement les ignorer une autre voix, masculine cette fois l'interpella.

« Hey ! Stupide femme ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus de lui. Ce pénible herbivore aux cheveux argentés, toujours accompagné par cet herbivore au… visage si… mignon… Qui osait se prétendre son boss.

« -Herbivore, tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ?

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Couina le garçon accompagnant le désigné. G-Gokudera-kun… Tu devrais vraiment arrêter avec ça !

-Je ne laisserais pas tomber ! Avec tout mon respect, Dixième. C'est impossible qu'une fille puisse être plus forte qu'un garçon ! Bats-toi contre moAAAAARGH ! »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille l'avait déjà fait voler à coup de tonfa et brisé la mâchoire de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être pénible avant un bon moment. N'écoutant pas la petite voix qui lui murmurait que le « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! » d'horreur que venait de pousser l'autre herbivore était adorablement mignon, le Lycoris de Fer poursuivit sa ronde.

Du moins elle l'aurait fait si un autre élément perturbateur, et pas des moindres, n'était pas venu l'interrompre en apparaissant dans son dos derrière un brouillard indigo.

« Kufufu ~ Mais ne serait-ce pas ma petite Alouette. »

Il ne manquait plus que lui… Pourquoi fallait-il que cet Ananas Pervers débarque toujours aux pires moments possibles ? D'ailleurs il aurait été préférable qu'il ne débarque pas tout court.

« -Dégages, l'Ananas.

-Oya, oya, une jeune fille ne devrait pas parler ainsi ~

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Kufufu ~ Mais je n'attends que ça ma petite Alou- ne put-il que dire avant de se faire éjecter à travers la fenêtre par une Kyoshiko passablement énervée. »

Beaucoup de sang fut versé ce matin-là. Mais après tout, c'était juste une journée ordinaire au Collège Namimori. Un établissement scolaire qui abritait autant de cinglés demandait une main de fer pour faire régner l'ordre et la discipline. Fatiguée de tous ces herbivores, la jeune fille rejoignit son sanctuaire, la salle de réception. L'intérieur était saturé de peluches de toute sorte. Du chaton au panda en passant par le lapin et le nounours, le rêve de toute petite fille qui se respecte. L'impitoyable présidente du Comité de Discipline s'assit sur son fauteuil et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui maculait ses chers tonfas tandis que le petit Hibird se posait gentiment sur le haut de sa tête. Hibari Kyoshiko aimait vraiment tout ce qui était mignon…

* * *

L'image se brouilla et la vidéo s'arrêta là. Reborn sirotait tranquillement sa tasse d'expresso, à nouveau posé sur les genoux de Piuma et esquissa un sourire mesquin.

«-Intéressant, on dirait que les filles voient en Hibari Féminin leur idéal de la femme cool et mature.

-Un jour ils seront aussi gros… Marmonnait la Millefiore en tapotant sa poitrine inexistante.

-Hay, Hay ! Me voilà ! Cria une fille avec des ailes de libellule dans le dos après avoir débarqué en courant sur la scène. Ici Fairypie ! Je viens présenter le bonus !

-La projection est déjà terminée. Déclara de but-en-blanc l'Arcobaleno.

-Hein ?! I-impossible… Dit la nouvelle arrivante aux tâches de rousseur avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Tâches d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois… Et de veiller à ce que personne ne falsifie ton planning ~

-C'était toi hein ?! Chouina-t-elle avant de se redresser et de toussoter. Hum, quoi qu'il en soit si vous voulez voir un nouveau monde parallèle, n'hésitez pas à le demander par review ~

-Tsunaze sera là aussi la prochaine fois ~

-Et n'oubliez pas que chaque fois que vous laissez une review, un chaton vient au monde (*tousse*peut être…) Quelque part sur Terre! (*tousse* probablement…)

-Ciao Ciao ~ »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey !** Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 3 ! (et en plus ça rime.)Mille excuses pour le temps que ça a prit ! Star Wars the Old Republic est passé en Free to Play donc j'ai passé mon temps à jou- à faire mes devoirs ! *tousse*

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire et que par tous les diables, on daignera enfin me laisser une petite review !

Rena-chank : Piuma existe depuis pas mal de temps déjà, à l'origine je l'utilisais comme personnage rp et j'utilisais comme modèle Tachibana Kanade de Angel Beats. Mais lorsque j'ai vue Sophie de Tales of Graces F j'ai craqué pour elle et j'en ai fait le modèle pour Piu-chan. On sent mieux le lien de parenté avec Byakuran que lorsque je prenais Kanade et puis je trouve qu'elle colle mieux au personnage x3

* * *

**~Chapitre 3 : Je suis vaccinée contre le cancer~**

Trident Shamal siégeait sur son fauteuil à l'infirmerie, une tasse de café aux lèvres et les yeux parcourant distraitement le _Namimoe_, revue hebdomadaire publiée par le club de journalisme composé uniquement de señoritas fangirls. Mais un article éveilla soudain son attention : «_ Sondage : Quelle est votre favorite entre la petite Reine de Namimori, Sasagawa Kyoko et, récemment transférée mais pas moins populaire, l'Ange de Namimori, Piuma Gesso ?_ _Fanboys et Fangirls de tous horizons, choisissez votre camp !_»

Comment ? Un nom féminin qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait encore une señorita dans cette école dont il ignore l'existence ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait bien reçu un nouveau dossier médical il y a quelques jours. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour le retrouver le parcourra en diagonale lorsque quelque chose l'interpella. « _Vaccinée contre le cancer en 2017_» ?! Allons bon, elle était donc de la mafia… Mais si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer, il faudrait qu'elle soit plus vigilante. Espérons que le Conseil des Etudiants n'ait pas remarqué d'autres erreurs dans son dossier…

Un garçon aux cheveux verts éternua alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la classe de l'élève transférée afin de régler quelques détails…

* * *

_Le visage de Byakuran se crispa tandis que sa sœur lui plaquait une compresse imbibée de désinfectant contre la joue. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs recula vivement et tomba à la renverse du lit sur lequel il était assis. _

_«- Aïeuh ! Piu-chaaaaan ! Ton désinfectant fait mal ! ~_

_-Tu n'avais qu'à pas attaquer ces voyous… Répliqua la petite fille au visage inexpressif. _

_-Mais ils t'embêtaient ! Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser faire ! Dit-il aussitôt en arborant un visage outré. _

_-Je n'avais pas peur… Je savais qu'Onii-chan me défendrais… _

_-Ton grand frère adoré à bien mérité un chamallow non ? ~_

_-Non. _

_-Mais euuuuuuuuuuuh ! » _

_Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Piuma soignait les égratignures sur le visage de son aîné. Celui-ci prit soudainement un air sérieux très inhabituel chez lui. _

_«-Piu-chan… Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger tu sais ? Quand ce sera le cas tu devras confier cette tâche à quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. _

_-Personne n'est plus fort qu'Onii-chan._

_-Piu-chaaan ~ Insista-t-il en reprenant son habituel air joyeux. _

_-Je ne veux pas… Je veux rester avec toi… Sanglota-t-elle presque. _

_-Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi toute ta vie ! Un jour ou l'autre tu tomberas amoureuse, mais je ne laisserais jamais ma Piu-chan à plus faible que moi ~_

_-Je ne veux pas… _

_-Allez ~ Fais-le pour rassurer ton grand frère ~ _

_-… Onii-chan est si désespérant. _

_-Alors tu me le promets ? ~_

_-… Si un jour quelqu'un réussi à te battre, je resterai avec lui. Promit. Déclara-t-elle solennellement, un petit sourire ornant son visage. »_

La voix très peu virile du dixième boss des Vongola sorti Piuma de ses souvenirs d'enfance. La petite villa italienne dans laquelle elle avait vécu avec son frère disparu pour laisser place au bois usé de son bureau au Collège Namimori. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains qu'elle ne connaissait pas et à qui elle était liée par sa promesse, celui qui avait tué son frère qu'elle aimait tant, celui qui l'avait accepté alors qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille ennemie, l'appelait avec insistance. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle avait prit la bonne décision en voyageant dans le passé pour réaliser son objectif. Pourrait-elle vraiment lutter seule contre la menace qui pèse sur cette dixième génération ? Est-ce que tous ses efforts n'étaient pas vains finalement ?

« -Piuma ! Les autres nous attendent sur le toit pour déjeuner, tu viens ?

-… J'arrive, Amato. Dit-elle en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

Ni lui ni elle n'avaient remarqué le faible sourire qui s'était alors peint sur son visage de marbre.

* * *

« -ETRÊME ! Une élève transférée !

-Onii-chan, je t'avais déjà parlé d'elle, c'est Piuma-chan ! Lui rappela Kyoko.

-Hum… M'en souviens extrêmement pas ! T'as pas l'air balèze mais c'est la force intérieure qui compte ! Entre dans mon club de boxe !

-Allons ! Ne proposes pas ça à Piuma-chan qui n'a pas encore prit ses repères dans l'école ! Le réprimanda sa cadette.

-Ah, c'est vrai, désolé à l'extrême Kyoko. »

Piuma les observait sans dire un mot, c'était un frère et une sœur unis… Elle aussi l'avait été. Avec Byakuran ils formaient peut-être un duo étrange mais ils étaient soudés, elle n'en avait jamais douté. En voyant Kyoko ainsi, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas la détester même si elle était trop proche de son futur époux… et priait silencieusement pour que ça ne se termine pas dans le sang cette fois-ci.

« -Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii ! Hurla tout à coup Tsuna.

-Que se passe-t-il, Dixième du nom ?! Gaah ! S'écria Hayato à son tour après avoir regardé vers le bentô de son boss. »

Bentô qui contenait des spaghettis noirs avec de la sauce tomate mélangée à des rondelles d'orange, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à des œufs de poisson et des biscuits secs au chocolat. Sur le dessus se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du parmesan mais en voyant le marshmallow qui trônait au sommet du tas pour la présentation, on arrivait à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait en réalité de marshmallows rappés.

« -Bi-Bi-Bianchi a encore saboté mon Bentô !

-Belle-maman m'a autorisé à le faire aujourd'hui…

-N-ne me dis pas que… C'est toi qui as fait ce truc ?!

-Je m'entraîne à devenir une bonne épouse… C'est le plat préféré d'Onii-chan.

-Ce type est un taré !

-Ahaha ~ En tout cas c'est original ~

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rajouté des algues pour que tu ne sois pas dépaysé. Déclara-t-elle en pointant son pouce vers le haut.

-C'EST ENCORE PIRE !

-Amato… N'en veut pas… ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec les yeux mouillés d'un cocker battu.

-M-mais …

-Sois un homme pour une fois, Tsunaze. Le coupa Reborn qui jusque-là s'était tût. Et accepte de mourir pour les sentiments d'une fille qui t'aime ~

-Saleté, n'empoisonnes pas le Dixième ! S'emporta Gokudera en secouant Piuma.

-C-c'est bon Gokudera-kun ! Je… Je fais le faire… Marmonna-t-il en avalant sa salive.

-Di-Dixième du Nom… Votre sacrifice est tellement touchant ! S'exclama-t-il en essuyant à l'aide de sa manche les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. »

L'apprenti parrain s'empara nerveusement de quelques spaghettis à l'aide de ses baguettes, autour de lui, tout le monde le fixait avec attention. Il inspira un bon coup et les goba d'un seul coup sous un « EXTRÊME, SAWADA ! » de Ryohei. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait seul au milieu d'une vaste plaine. Un épais nuage noir s'approchait dangereusement jusqu'à l'encercler et le pauvre garçon pu alors voir des bras en sortir pour l'entraîner dans les ténèbres contre son gré.

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Bien évidemment dans la réalité, le Decimo s'était juste écroulé par terre, déclenchant une série de cris horrifiés poussés par Gokudera.

« -Amato… ? Tenta de l'appeler la Millefiore en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-On dirait qu'il a trouvé ton bentô si bon qu'il a voulu faire une sieste juste après avoir mangé ~ Expliqua Reborn.

-… Même si tu deviens une vache, je resterais toujours ton épouse. Affirma-t-elle. (note : Une superstition japonaise dit que si l'on se laisse tomber au sol pour dormir juste après avoir mangé, on risque de se transformer en vache.)

-Hey, l'élève transférée ! » Intervint brutalement une voix inconnue.

Le petit groupe se tourna en direction du nouvel individu. C'était un garçon aux raides cheveux vert foncés et aux pupilles jaunes perçantes. Ses bras croisés et l'expression de son visage lui donnaient un air autoritaire malgré son visage juvénile. Une épingle à nourrice maintenait accroché à la manche de son uniforme un brassard bleu sur lequel était inscrite la signature du conseil des étudiants.

« -Qui c'est ? Demanda Piuma.

-B-bonne question… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Lui répondit Tsuna.

-'Connait pas. Marmona le gardien de la tempête.

-Aha ~ Moi non plus ~ Surenchérit son collègue de la pluie.

-Jamais vu à l'extrême !

-Totalement inconnu. Termina Kyoko en clignant des yeux.

-Aucun intérêt. Se contenta de déclarer l'Arcobaleno. »

Une flèche métaphorique vint violemment traverser le torse de l'étranger à chaque fois si bien qu'il faillit finir en cactus.

« -V-voooooous… Vous ne savez même pas qui est le président du Conseil des Etudiants de votre école… ? Maugréa l'adolescent dont l'aura se faisait plus dangereuse au fil du temps.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C-c'est lui le président du conseil ?!

-Hum…. J'crois en avoir entendu parler. Ashiru Kaguya ou un truc du genre… Je croyais que c'était une fille. Réfléchissait Gokudera.

-C'est AHiru KaZuya ! S'empressa de rectifier le président avant de toussoter. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que l'élève transférée traîne avec cette bande de délinquants.

-C'est ça notre réputation... ? Remarqua Tsuna.

-Piuma Gesso… Ce nom ainsi que toutes les informations de ton dossier sont erronées. Je vais devoir te renvoyer.»

La désignée et le reste du groupe se tendirent. Comment allaient –ils expliquer cela ? Ils ne pouvaient définitivement rien dire sur les voyages dans le temps… L'Arcobaleno lui avait dit que si elle dévoilait ses véritables informations, à commencer par son vrai nom de famille, on pourrait alors remonter jusqu'à la Piuma de cette époque et voir que cette dernière n'avait que cinq ans. Ce serait alors beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer que de simples fausses données. Bras croisés et sourcils froncés, le dénommé Kazuya attendait visiblement des explications. Tsuna allait commencer à bégayer quelque chose mais la visiteuse du futur prit la parole de sa faible voix avant qu'il n'en ait eut ne temps.

« -Vous vous êtes trompés… Je suis Piuma Gesso…

-Comme si j'allais croi-

-_Je suis Piuma Gesso_. Le coupa-t-elle avec un ton plus ferme.

-Et qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'une élève étrangère qui cache ses informations n'est pas un danger pour l'école ?

-C-c'est impossible que Piuma puisse faire ça… Commença le châtain.

-Dixième du Nom, vous oubliez qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle.

-C'est vrai mais… Il se tourna un instant vers Reborn pour l'appeler à l'aide avant de constater que celui-ci était en pleine sieste ! Pourquoi dans un moment pareil ?! Mais de toute évidence le Président du Conseil des Etudiants ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Je veux étudier ici… Déclara simplement la fille aux cheveux violets.

-S-s'il te plaît, Ahiru-san, laisses-là rester ici ! J'assumerais toutes les responsabilités en cas de problème ! »

Personne ne se rendit compte du petit sourire que l'Arcobaleno du soleil esquissa dans son sommeil. Piuma fixait son fiancé avec des yeux écarquillés –quelques mm seulement mais c'était déjà pas mal pour son visage de porcelaine-, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était vraiment celui qui avait vaincu son frère, celui dont elle deviendrait la femme. Le garçon aux cheveux verts sembla considérer la demande du châtain puisqu'il y réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« Tch… Si elle obtient de bons résultats à son prochain test, je considèrerais qu'elle n'est pas une nuisance pour l'école et je la laisserais rester. Mais si elle échoue, vous serez tous les deux renvoyés. Annonça-t-il finalement. »

Il s'en alla sur ces mots, ignorant Gokudera qui beuglait après lui et Tsunayoshi qui tentait de le calmer. Vraiment… Cette bande de délinquants ne cessait de lui causer des problèmes. Mais malgré tout la vie au Collège était devenue plus… Intéressante. Le Decimo soupira de soulagement, ils étaient tranquilles pour le moment. Pour le reste, tout dépendrait des facultés intellectuelles de Piuma… Mais du peu qu'il avait vu… C'était pas gagné !

« -Le prochain test c'est des maths… Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Seulement 75% de mes résultats sont catastrophiques. Déclara la Millefiore en pointant son pouce vers le haut.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était bien ! »

* * *

Et ainsi, tout le monde se réunit dans la demeure Sawada pour aider Piuma à réviser… Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko et Haru étaient installés autour de la table basse de la chambre de l'apprenti parrain.

« -Ahi ?! Que veux-tu dire par « fiancée » ?!

-Destinée à l'épouser et future mère de ses enfants…

-J-je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Mais celle qui deviendra la femme de Tsuna-san c'est moi ! La mignonne et dynamique Haru !

-Encore une rivale… Mais contrairement à Sasagawa je n'ai aucune raison de te laisser en vie… » Marmonna-t-elle en se relevant tandis que son aura devenait étrangement maléfique.

Après moult tentatives pour arrêter Piuma et cris affolés du Dixième, la cadette de Byakuran consentit enfin à laisser Haru tranquille et ils purent à nouveau se concentrer sur leurs études. Ce fut une véritable catastrophe, outre le fait que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas la moindre formule mathématique, personne dans le groupe n'était en mesure de lui expliquer convenablement, au grand dam du châtain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui, Tsunaze donnerait un jour des leçons à quelqu'un mais sa fiancée autoproclamée (entre elle et Gokudera… Il semblerait qu'on ne lui demande pas souvent son avis dans son entourage) était encore plus nulle que lui au niveau des cours ! Le soleil se couchait et elle peinait à retenir le théorème de Pythagore tandis que Gokudera s'énervait de plus en plus. Tsuna quand à lui s'inquiétait pour le test, comment allait-elle obtenir de bons résultats comme ça ?

« -Ahi ! Il se fait tard et Piuma-san n'a fait aucun progrès ! Pour être l'épouse de Tsuna-san il faut aussi être intelligente ! C'est donc Haru qui gagne ~

-C-c'est pas une compétition ! » S'indigna Tsuna tandis que Piuma fusillait sa rivale du regard.

Ils durent tous rentrer chez eux une fois l'heure devenue trop tardive, avec la certitude que la Millefiore allait rater le test et se ferait virer du Collège. Tsuna, fidèle à lui-même parti dormir avec la boule au ventre. Certes elle était collante, pas très futée et elle venait d'une famille ennemie mais… Elle avait abandonné son époque d'origine pour venir ici et rester avec lui alors qu'il avait tué son grand-frère. Quelque part sous ce visage figé se cachait une fille douce et sensible, son Hyper Intuition en était persuadée. Mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'obscur, comme si elle cachait quelque chose…

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin il vit l'objet de ses réflexions de la veille assise à son bureau, le nez plongé dans ses cahiers, Reborn assis à ses côtés, la regardant travailler mais sans rien dire. Elle avait les cheveux détachés si bien que le Dixième fr aîchement réveillé ne la reconnu pas immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers l'Arcobaleno et désigna un kanji sur sa feuille avant que le bébé ne lui en donne la signification. En remarquant que son futur époux était réveillé, elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire.

« -Bonjour, Amato…

-Piuma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Etudie pour le test… Comme je ne comprends pas bien le japonais, l'Arcobaleno m'aide. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ne me dites pas que… Vous révisez depuis hier soir ?! »

La fille du futur hocha la tête et Tsuna se contenta de soupirer, il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'elle puisse rester à l'école.

* * *

« -Piuma Gesso, 100 points. Annonça le prof en rendant sa copie à la désignée.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII IIIN ?! M-mais comment c'est possible ?! »

Tsuna n'en revenait pas, elle était vraiment si déterminée pour rester étudier ici ? Quelque part c'était assez touchant…

« Ce sera moi l'épouse de Sawada-kun, Miura Haru… » Marmonnait-t-elle

En réalité sa détermination était un peu différente de ce que le châtain imaginait…

* * *

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux tressaillit en voyant, perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une blanche colombe dont le bout des ailes était orné de flammes oranges. La dernière fois que cet oiseau de mauvaise augure était venu, il avait été cloué au lit pendant plusieurs heures à cause de ses maux d'estomac ! La boîte arme (bien que le garçon ignorait que c'en était une) tenait dans son bec une lettre que le rouquin ouvrit avec hésitation avant d'en lire le contenu.

« _Cher Irie Shoichi, _

_Merci pour votre coopération. Naturellement, aucun mot du contenu des deux lettres que vous avez reçu de ma part ne devra être divulgué, veuillez par ailleurs brûler ce message après l'avoir lu. _

_Cordialement,_

_La sœur de l'un de vos amis. _»

Et voilà que le mal de ventre reprenait ! Il aurait préféré oublier cette histoire ! Devoir livrer les réponses d'un test obtenues dans le futur (il possédait toujours quelques munitions pour le Bazooka des Dix Ans) dans la maison de fous qu'était la demeure Sawada…

* * *

**~Les petits mondes parallèles de Piu-chan~**

La jeune fille aux ailes de fée et aux tâches de rousseur de la dernière fois fut illuminée par le projecteur de la scène, elle portait une petite robe bleue outre-mer et des bottes oranges qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux.

« -Hey ! Salut les amies, ici Fairypie et comme vous le constatez je ne suis pas en retard (juste pour l'écriture du chapitre…)! Bienvenue à ce bonus !

-Ce bonus est inutile, aucun lecteur n'a fait de demande. Répliqua de but-en-blanc Reborn qu'un autre projecteur venait de dévoiler.

-Pourquoi je me suis fais traîner ici s'il n'y a pas de bonus alors ?! S'exclama un Tsuna ligoté comme un saucisson que le bébé venait de tirer sur scène.

-Hein ?! Personne n'a demandé de monde parallèle à voir ? Ce concept de vous plait pas ? Devons-nous arrêter ? Demanda la fée au public avec des yeux larmoyants. Vous savez, vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez !

-Même du yaoi… murmura Piuma qui n'apparut que quelques secondes sous les spots avant de s'en aller.

-Du quoi ? S'interrogea le petit châtain en clignant des yeux.

-Tu comprendras en temps voulu, Tsunaze ~ Lui promit son diabolique tuteur.

-En tout cas, si vous avez d'autres idées de bonus, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Et dites-moi aussi si vous voulez que j'arrête les mondes parallèles de Piu-chan ou que je continue ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas : **Pensez aux chatons, laissez une review ~** »


End file.
